Love Letters
by lillyyyy160
Summary: Ezra Assigns a love letter as and assignment in class. Rated T For Language of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1 Love Letters

"Okay class, today you are going to write a love letter. Girls pretend you are Juliet, guys your Romeo. The letters are due tomorrow. So get started." Ezra Fitz says to his class.

Aria Montgomery know exactly what to write to impress Ezra, her teacher/boyfriend. Her hand flew across the paper pouring every ounce of emotion and love in her body into her words.

_Dear Romeo,_

_ You are my everything. I cannot see my life without you and I wait every day until we can be a normal couple. No matter what anyone else thinks, my love, I will stand by you until the end of time._

_ With love forever and always,_

_ Juliet_

Aria looked up at the clock. She had finished with 3 minutes left in class. She gets up and puts the letter on Ezra's desk, smiles at him and goes beck to her desk.

Ezra starts to read the letter and soon becomes overcome with emotion knowing that this letter is about him. He pulls out his phone and starts to text message Aria.

**Aria, Come to my apartment at 6. I have a surprise for you. Xoxo Romeo.**

Aria quickly replies, **Sure thing...Can't wait xoxo Juliet.3**

Aria arrives at Ezra's apartment around 6:15. She knocked and he opened the door almost immedialty. He grabbed he and kissed her for a good 5 minutes before breaking away. Aria looked around to see dinner on the table and rose petals on the floor.

" You did this for me?" Aria asks.

" Of course, I love you." Ezra says kissing her again.

" You cooked?" Aria asked surprised .

" I attempted to cook." he said with the boyish smile that made Arias heart beat faster every time see saw it.

" Ezra, I love you." she said pulling him into a warm embrace.

" I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

1 After dinner Aria and Ezra snuggled up on the couch to watch Romeo and Juliet. Aria, having seen this movie so many times, gets bored and falls asleep. Ezra picks her up and carries her to bed.

Aria wakes up to the smell of something burning. She runs to the kitchen to see Ezra trying to cook.

" What the hell is going on?" Aria asks with a giggle

" I was going to make pancakes for breakfast but I burnt them." he said embarassed.

" I can see that." Aria says as she checks her phone for messages.

The was one from Spencer.

**Aria, I called your mom and told her you were spending the night at my house. Yeah Ezra called to tell me fell asleep and to cover for you... how cute is he. C u at school later. Spence. PS your welcome by the way.**

There was also a message from her mom.

** Aria, I got Spencer's message. I'm assuming you have clothes for today if you don't I can always run them over. Xoxo Mom.**

Aria quickly grabbed and outfit from her drawer in Ezra's dresser. She went to the bathroom to get ready. She says goodbye to Ezra and leaves for school.

She saw Hanna first

"So I heard you had a hot night with Mr. Fitz"

" Nothing happened. I just fell asleep there. No big deal.

" Well where did you sleep? On the couch?"

" No. I slept In his bed."

"Well where did he sleep."

"What do you mean where did he sleep? He slept on his side of the bed."

" Oh so you have you own side of the bed. Did you guys snuggle all night long.?"

" Okay I'm not talking about this right now."

And with that they went to go look for the other girls.

**Okay first off gotta LOVE Hanna! Don't forget to read and review**

**Love always- Emily:)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**First off, I want to thank the people that reviewed my story... It really makes me feel happy. So here is chapter 3.**

" Thanks for covering for me last night!" Aria said giving Spencer a huge hug.

"No problem, I thought it was cute how Ezra talks about you." Spencer said laughing.

" What are you talking about?" Aria said kind of worried about what Spencer is about to say.

"Well he called and asked me to cover for you, then he started talking about how _adorable _you are when your sleeping... Oh! And that you talk about him in your sleep!" The bell rang and all the girls walked off to English.

"Pass in your letters. I will have them back to you by the end of the period today."

Ezra put on Romeo and Juliet the exact same movie Aria and Ezra watched last night in his apartment. Class was almost over and Ezra was passing the letters back. He gives Aria hers and she notices something stapled to her letter. It was a love letter written by Ezra.

_Dearest Juliet,_

_ I love you more than life itself. I cannot wait until we can be out in public and have a normal date. You are the most honest thing in my life and nothing will come between us. I have one thing to ask you, It does not have to be now, but whenever you are ready, will you marry me?_

_ Forever yours ,_

_ Romeo_

Taped to the letter was an engagement ring. Trying not to cry, Aria looked up at Ezra and mouthed the word " YES!"

**Thank you For reading I know it was short but hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow:)**


	4. Chapter 4

1**You Guys are amazing. Your reviews inspire me soo much. Thank you for all your kind words and as promised this chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you LOVE it:)**

Aria walked from her English class to her French III class. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson, she was just too excited. A wave of relief washed over her when the bell rang for lunch. It was time for the girls to find out about the proposal.

Aria found them sitting at a table outside in the courtyard. Spencer was the first to speak.

" So what made you so happy in English today?"

"Well when we got out letters back there was something attached to mine. It was a love letter written by Ezra." Aria pulled out the letter and showed the girls. " And well...and taped to the paper was an ring... he asked me to marry him!"

All the girls were speechless. Hanna broke the silence.

" Holy Shit!"

" He did what!" Spencer asked shocked.

" Spence, we've been over this. He asked me to marry him."

" And what did you say?" Emily said talking for the first time.

" What do you think I said. Of course I said yes."

" Aria, you can't get married its not legal yet and your parents don't even know." Spencer said.

" Well they're going to have to find out soon. Can any of you guys cover for me tonight, I need to talk to Ezra before I tell them. We need to break the news to them together."

" I will," Hanna said " my mom is out of town anyway just say your staying with me to keep me company."

" Thanks Han."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch the girls parted ways and went of to there separate classes. Except for Spencer and Aria, Who had Algebra II together. They get to there seats in the back of the class when Spencer notices Aria's ring.

" Why are you wearing your ring at school?"

"Umm because I want to."

" What if people notice?"

"I'll just say it's a promise ring."

" Aria, that rock is too huge to pass for a promise ring."

"Fine I'll wear it on my right hand." Aria said taking off her ring and putting it on her right ring finger. She looked at it for a while and moved it back to her left ring finger. She looked up to see Spencer staring at her.

" What? I felt bad that it wasn't where it was supposed to be so I moved it back."

" Miss Montgomery. Miss Hastings. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Holmes asked.

" No Sir." Spencer and Aria Said in unison and tried to catch up with the lesson.

The rest of the day went by all too slow for Aria. All she wanted to do was to be with Ezra. She can't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

The final bell rings and Aria hurries to her car. Not bothering to stop at home because she had clothes over at Ezra's. The whole way there all she could think about was her father, Byron, freaking out and trying to kill Ezra. She finally reached his apartment complex. She got out of her car and walked to his apartment wondering if she should call to let him know she was coming. She decided to surprise him. She knocked on the door and when he answered she was shocked at who she saw sitting on his couch.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers! Chapter 5 should be up by tomorrow. Don't forget to R&R! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

1**Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys have given me may ideas for this chapter.**

Sitting on Ezra's couch was non other than Officer Garret. Garret looked up and saw Aria.

" Aria, what are you doing at Mr. Fitz's apartment?" He asked.

" I... uhh...was just coming to work on a essay he is helping me with for a writing compition." Aria lied.

" Yes, Officer I have been helping her with the writing assignment at school but I can only stay until 4." Ezra said.

" Ahh well I was just leaving then... Good luck Aria. Ezra have a nice day." And with that officer Garret left looking over his shoulder as he turned the corner. Aria came in and closed the door.

" What does he know, Ezra?"

' He didn't come to talk about you. He came to ask about Spencer, and the trophy and if I put it there. I told him that Spencer could not have planted the trophy. And he said that the police were just tryimg to scare something out of her. They know she didn't kill alison."

" I knew I should have texted you before I came."

" You know you are always welcome here, you are my fiancé after all." Ezra walked over to Aria and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

" So what did you come to talk about?" Ezra asked

" We need to tell my parents, about us. I can't just wait until they notice the ring and start asking questions."

" You are right. We need to tell you parents about us. We also cannot get married until you graduate. We can't have you getting pregnant in high school, w so we defiantly need to wait on that."

" That would not be good when I come home one day telling my parents ' I'm a senior in high school and I'm pregnant with my English teachers baby'."

" When should we tell them?"

" I had Hanna cover for me tonight so we can tell them in the morning."

" I can't wait. It should be one of the greatest days in my life. Getting punched in the face by your father." Ezra said sarcastically.

Ezra woke up in the morning wondering where Aria was. He got up and looked around to find her in the kitchen making waffles.

" Morning sleepy head." she said as she kissed him and returned to her waffles.

After breakfast they took turns getting ready and going over what they were going to say to Ella and Byron. Their plan was to put Ezra in another room and when Aria gave the signal he would come out.

They soon arrived at the Montgomery house. They snuck in the back and put Ezra in the guest bathroom.

"Mom. Dad can you come down I have something to tell you."Byron and Ella came down stairs and sat down on the couch. Aria sat across from them on the chair.

" There is no easy way to say this but I'm-"

Byron cut her off. "You're pregnant aren't you!"

"No! I'm not Pregnant I'm engaged."

It took about 5 minutes for Ella to speak. " Aria. What did you just say?"

" I'm engaged."

" To who."

That was the signal. Ezra opened the door to the bathroom and walked out to sit next to his Fiancé . And Aria whispered

" Ezra Fitz."

**I'm going to stop there. You guys weren't expecting Garret were you. It was going to be Byron and Ella but people that reviewed guessed that so I had to change it. I don't think the next chapter will but up until Friday next week because Cheer practice for my high school starts next week. I'll try to get it up on Monday but that's really unlikely **


	6. Chapter 6

1**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here is Chapter 6**

"What did you just say?" Byron asked turning bright red.

"I said I'm engaged to Ezra." She said looking into Ezra's eyes. He met her gaze and grabbed her hand.

"This is wrong Aria...in so many ways." Byron said.

" We haven't done any thing we regret. Were in love."

"Love, Aria? You're seventeen years old for God's sake you know nothing about love."

Aria was standing now. "Oh, and you do? Cheating on your wife and have your then fifteen year old daughter keep your secret for a year. That doesn't sound like love."

Byron got up and slapped Aria across the face. Hard. She stumbled backwards and Ezra grabbed her before she could fall. Lifting her up, he carried her up to her room and started packing her things. He couldn't have her living in a house where she was abused.

Downstairs Byron was throwing a fit. Aria and Ezra heard glass shattering. Ezra grabbed her bags and had Aria hold on to his back,(Piggy Back Ride style) and carried her down stairs. He was turning the corner, almost a t the front door, when Byron popped out of nowhere and landed a hard punch to Ezra's jaw. Ezra ran out the door and got Aria safely in the car. She was bawling now. He got in the car and drove until they got to his apartment.

* * *

><p>When they got inside, he carried her to the couch and held her letting her cry into his chest. After she calmed down she asked "Can the girls come over here? I need to talk to them."<p>

"Sure, I'll just go and call your mom. She said that you needed to stay with me for a while until she could move out. She doesn't want you, Mike or herself anywhere close to Byron." He said wiping a tear from her eyes and kissing the newly forming bruise on the left side of her face.

Aria pulled out her phone and called Spencer, who put Emily and Hanna on a four way call. Aria gave them directions and they arrived 15 minutes later.

The girls had been prepared coming in sweat and bringing chick flicks and a huge tub of Rocky Road ice cream, Aria's favorite. Aria explained what happened and how the girls didn't have to cover for her with her parents. She was sobbing throughout the conversation. Ezra just held her and wiped tears away from her eyes. Hanna loved that her exact words were "Awww, I wish I had an Ezra." Ezra laughed at that and playing it up just for Hanna, leaned in and kissed girls ended up spending the night. It felt kinda weird at first for them, spending the night at their English teacher's apartment. But soon warmed up to the idea. Ezra was actually cool to hang out with. When it was time for bed Spencer slept on the pull out couch, Emily sat on the love seat, and Hanna Slept on an air mattress. Ezra held Aria in his arms as she slept, wanting to protect her from all the hurt in her life when he new he couldn't.

Aria woke up in the morning to the sound of crackling bacon. She walked into the kitchen to see her Fiancé and her best friends making breakfast. She smiled and kissed Ezra good morning. After breakfast the girls left and Ezra and Aria just sat talking on the couch.

" Are you sure you're okay with me staying here? I could always switch off between Spencer, Hanna, and Emily." She said

" Aria, you are crazy if you don't think I want you here. I would worry about you all day if you weren't here with me. I know I can protect you. And I'm pretty sure your dad knows where all your friends live. What if he comes after you. He doesn't even know your staying with me your mom isn't going to tell him." Ezra wiped a tear from Aria's eye.

" Thank you. For just being here for me." She was trying not to cry with no success. " Ugh, I hate crying in front of you. It makes me feel really childish."

" Don't worry about it. You had a really rough day yesterday. I think we shouldn't worry about it any more. We should focus on spending as much time as possible together today before school tomorrow." Aria just nodded her head and snuggled up agianst his chest, while Ezra turned on the tv. They didn't move until dinner. Ezra ordered Take-out from Aria's favorite Chinese restaurant. They watched tv until Aria started to fall asleep. Ezra carried her to bed and held her close all night long.

**Well what did you think? I really didn't think I would make Byron Flip out like that but it kinda just happened. I have a 4 day weekend so I should be able to get Chapter 7 and 8 up by Monday:)**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks, I've been really busy with cheerleading. So here's chapter 7.. Hope you enjoy.**

Aria's POV ( Trying Something New...First person!)

I woke up at Ezra's apartment wondering how I got there. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I totally over reacted, I mean breaking down because my dad slapped me. I always thought I was stronger than that. I must have been really emotionally drained because I never thought I would break down over something that minor. Yeah, sure I never thought that my dad would hit me, but it could be worse.

I decided to call my dad to apologize for over reacting. I get up and walk over to the kitchen to grab my phone and some coffee. I call my dad and he answers on the third ring.

" Hello"

" Hi Dad.''

" Aria, I'm so glad you called. I wanted to apologize for hitting you yesterday I completely over reacted. I had a couple beers before you came over because I had a bad day at work. I never wanted to hurt you... I'm so sorry."

" Dad, I'm sorry too. I really don't know why I reacted like that. Now that I look back its really embarrassing."

" I want you to come home... I promise I won't tell the police or the school board. I can tell how happy he makes you and that Ezra truly loves you."

" Thanks Dad that means a lot to me, and yes of course I'll come home I really felt terrible when I woke up this morning. Have you heard from Mom?"

" Yeah, I have she said that she over reacted too and didn't want to move out she just wanted some space to calm down... I guess the Montgomery family has a habit of over reacting."

" Yeah, I have to go Dad, I'll see you after school. Bye, I love you"

" Love you too, Aria."

**Yes I know it is short but that's all I could think of writing... I haven't started writing chapter 8 so its going to be a while before its up because im super busy up until my 2 week break from cheer. I'll try to update after mother's day weekend:)**


End file.
